Stealer
by AVR92
Summary: He wrecked his marriage for his ex girlfriend


"WHY NATHANIEL?" My wife screamed at me.

I sighed and covered my face with my hands. "I don't know"

That was all I said and she continued to bang cupboards, storming around the house and muttering things. This hasn't been our first argument this week and I guarantee it won't be our last … We've been married for 3 years, we have two children and we both work.

When we first got together; it was a set up date, I had just broken up with my girlfriend of 4 years and my bandmates thought I needed help and they found this girl for me, Kacey Mae who is now my wife … I had no intentions of having a relationship with her because I wanted my ex girlfriend back but I remember this night so clearing, I had too many drinks, I ended up taking Kacey back to my hotel room and having sex with her.

I treated it like a one night stand but that one night stand turned to be a disaster … She turned up out of the blue 4 months later, claiming to be pregnant with my child. I didn't believe her at first until she had my son; William who is now 3 years old, we had DNA done and turns out she was telling the truth. It was only then and there that I decided to stay with her and marry her then it was only a year later that we had another baby together; my daughter Rubie who is now 2 years old.

I and Kacey will have about a dozen of arguments and fights during the week … Things got worse when Rubie came along. It was clear that I and Kacey just didn't get along; I had been warned not to marry her but she is the mother of my children so I force myself to try and make it work.

It has only been a couple of months but my ex girlfriend had come back from her courses; she had been trained up to be a producer which she is now back to produce one of our albums … She has moved back to the city; I didn't tell her about my drunken one night stand until Shane and Jason told her.

She was heartbroken and so was I but when I introduced her to Kacey and my children that's when Kacey became really paranoid and protective of our marriage but things haven't been going to well … I'm always working late and finding excuses to stay at work with my ex girlfriend.

That is what the argument is about this morning because she told me that we are going to dinner with her parents and my parents but I've told her that I'm working late tonight.

"So you're not coming?" Kacey asked.

"No I can't" I answered.

Kacey rolled her eyes. "So what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know babe but I can't get out of this one" I argued.

"Whatever Nathaniel" Kacey let out. "You don't care about this marriage or this family"

I shook my head. "I apparently don't care about anything do I?"

"NO YOU DON'T" Kacey yelled. "IT'S EITHER HER OR THAT BAND OF YOURS"

With that; I got up and shouted back. "WELL IF THAT'S THE WAY YOU FEEL THEN GET RID OF ME"

"MAYBE I WILL JUST DO THAT" Kacey shouted, storming upstairs.

I shook my head and went into the living room. "Right come on you two, time for nursery" I said, putting their coats on and I yelled up the stairs. "WE ARE GOING"

"GOOD" Kacey yelled. "DON'T COME BACK"

"FINE" I shouted, picking up my keys and opening the door.

I got Rubie and William all strapped up in the car and drove to the Nursery. When I got there; I went into the building and said my hellos and goodbyes to the children and left.

I stopped by the starbucks and got myself a coffee and then drove to the Studio; I stormed into the building and sat down on the sofa and let my frustration out.

"Whoa, take it outside" Shane said.

"The woman is driving me insane" I said, angrily.

"Don't all women" Jason replied.

"What's wrong with Kacey now?" Mitchie asked.

I shook my head. "She made dinner plans without telling me" I answered. "I've already agreed to stay here late"

"Aw … That's okay, we could have changed it" Caitlyn Gellar said, turning around in the chair.

"Cait, you know Nate" Mitchie began to say. "Once it's been confirmed he doesn't change"

Caitlyn nodded. "I know but you could have done"

"So how have you two left things this morning?" Mitchie asked.

"She told me not to come home" I answered.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Cait, as your probably not aware but Kacey will say things like this and then she will be on the phone to Nate later, begging him to come home at 10pm" Mitchie said.

I scoffed. "I'm not going home"

"Yes you are" Shane replied. "Because she will give you make up sex and then another baby will pop out"

I rolled my eyes. "Not happening"

"Well anyway, shall we crack on?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yes" We all said.

After rehearsing and making the a few songs … It was lunchtime; Shane and Jason went off to find Mitchie and I stayed behind with Caitlyn.

"Shall we go and grab a bite to eat somewhere?" I asked Caitlyn.

Caitlyn nodded. "Yeah why not"

We both left and went to starbuck for lunch; we sat in the far corner so we couldn't be seen or heard … I and Caitlyn could chat for hours. Caitlyn Gellar is my ex girlfriend and who Kacey is paranoid of but of course I told Kacey she had nothing to worry about that I had no intentions to go back to Caitlyn but in all honesty, if Caitlyn turned around today and said take me back … I would in a flash. I've been having dreams about I and Caitlyn and I shouldn't be.

"I've missed us" I said quietly, taking Caitlyn hand.

Caitlyn smiled. "Me too"

I leaned in closer to Caitlyn and kissed her lips softly; Caitlyn started to kissing me back then after a minute, we broke apart.

"Let's go somewhere more private" Caitlyn whispered.

I smiled and we both got up and left; we got back to my car and I drove us somewhere more private … We both got out and looked out at the view of the city. I wrapped my arms around Caitlyn.

"Nate" Caitlyn said.

"Yes Caity"

"If you weren't married and didn't have children, would we stand a chance together?" Caitlyn asked, turning around to put her arms my neck.

I smiled and started kissing her lips we broke apart after a minute. "We still do" I whispered against her lips.

I kissed her again and then hugged her. After that we went back to the studio where I saw Kacey waiting with Shane and Jason … She didn't look happy at all.

"Oh there you are" Kacey said, sounding annoyed. "So you have time to go out with her but not your family"

I rolled my eyes. "I went out for lunch like I always do Kacey"

"OH, using my name now are we?" She questioned.

"Please don't do this here" I begged quietly.

Shane, Jason and Caitlyn had gone into the studio room leaving me and Kacey to have our arguments.

"I just don't understand why you can't just change your evening plans" Kacey said. "Shane said you can change it but you don't want to"

"Because it's already down as planned" I argued.

She shook her head and sighed. "Fine whatever Nathaniel, can I have some money to go out with the families then?"

"Yes" I answered, giving her some money from my pocket.

She took it. "I do love you"

I nodded. "I know"

She sighed. "Can I have a kiss and cuddle before you go back in there?"

I gave her a cuddle and kiss on the lips. "What time will I see you tonight?" She asked.

"About 10pm" I answered, kissing her lips again.

"I'll wear something sexy then" She whispered in my ear.

"Okay babe" I said. "Give my love to everyone"

She nodded and left. I went into the studio room.

"Is everything okay?" Shane asked.

I nodded. "Yeah fine, let's continue"

It was getting onto about 6pm now; I could see Shane and Jason had enough so I told them to go early but not to tell Kacey … I knew I could be getting on with some songwriting, I told Caitlyn she could go too but she wanted to stay so she could finish some of these songs off.

"So how was all the training?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah it was good" Caitlyn answered. "Brown really sorted me out with the right people just wished you had come with me"

I half smiled, wishing I had gone with her. "I know Caity but we had a tour coming up and we were both leading different paths" I said.

"I really do love you Nate" Caitlyn responded.

"I really love you Caity" I said, getting up and sitting next to her.

"I'm hungry"

"Let's go and get some food" I responded. "We can finish this later"

"Okay, let's go then" Caitlyn said, putting her jacket on.

We both left the building and got into my car; I had driven us far out of the city for dinner so we couldn't be spotted … We went inside this cafe and ordered food. I and Caitlyn had a really nice conversation about the Camp and the past … Caitlyn had told me about this relationship she was in for about 6 months but turned sour because she didn't love him and he wanted to build a family.

It was only an hour later; we was having a make out session in this quiet cafe … Caitlyn took my hand and we left and got to my car.

"Come on" Caitlyn whispered against my lips. "Let's book a room"

I grinned and kissed her lips again; I had agreed and got us a room … When we got into the room, we were making out and Caitlyn undid my shirt and then we stopped in our tracks and saw the room and started laughing really hard.

"Oh my god" Caitlyn laughed. "Look at this room"

"Glad I don't pay my rent here" I laughed with Caitlyn, pulling her to me.

"Me too" Caitlyn said, looking into my eyes. "Love your eyes"

I smiled and started kissing her again; I lift Caitlyn and gently lay her on the bed, still kissing her … She had undone my jeans and I kicked them off, I had undone her dress and she lifted it off and threw it somewhere in the room … I started trailing kisses down her body, started nibbling on her breasts and then went back up and passionately kissed her lips.

"God" I breathed out. "I've missed you"

She smiled and continued to kiss me. "Come inside me Nate"

I stopped and looked at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes" Caitlyn breathed, hungrily kissing my lips.

I positioned myself and thrust into her until I made her scream. An hour later, we were both getting dressed and I kissed her again.

"I'll take you home" I said.

I drove us both into the city; I held onto Caitlyn hand all the way back, I took us back to the studio … I looked at the time and it was 10:10pm. We both got out and I cuddled her.

"I'll see you tomorrow Caity" I whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I love you Nate" Caitlyn whispered.

I hungrily kissed her lips quickly and then hugged her tightly. "I better go" I said.

Caitlyn smiled and nodded. I got back into my car and drove home, I had gotten Caitlyn to text me when she was home and when I got home; Kacey was sat in the living room.

"Where have you been?" Kacey asked.

I sighed. "Sorry babe, I went a bit over" I lied.

Kacey nodded. "Well you were missed tonight and your parents have taken William and Rubie home with them"

I nodded. "Cool"

"I bet your hungry" Kacey said.

I shook my head. "No, I ate earlier"

Kacey half smiled. "Well I'm going to bed, I'm too tired" She said, standing up and kissing my lips. "You taste of cherries"

I smiled. "I had cherry pie" I lied again.

"More like cherry lip gloss" She whispered going upstairs.

I leaned against the wall; sighing and rubbing my face. I soon joined Kacey in bed but I didn't cuddle up to her.

I heard my alarm going off … Kacey must already be up and ready as she wasn't in bed. So I got up and showered, dressed and downstairs and I saw Kacey on my phone in the kitchen. She quickly put it down and walked over to the fridge.

I picked my phone up to see what she was looking at; she had been looking through my messages with Caitlyn and my photos I had on my phone.

"Okay" I began to say. "Want to tell me why?"

She sighed. "I'm just checking…"

I cut her off. "To see if I'm cheating"

"It's not like that Nate" She said. "You've gotta understand that I'm feeling paranoid about you working with Caitlyn"

I shook my head. "I've told you already, I and Caitlyn are just good friends and it will stay that way" I lied.

I could see Kacey eyes watering up; I walked over to her and put my arms around her and started kissing her neck.

"I'm sorry Nate" Kacey cried quietly. "I just love you so much and our marriage is so important to me"

"I love you Kacey" I said, kissing her neck. "You have nothing to worry about with me and Caitlyn"

She turned to face me and started kissing my lips. "Let's have some fun before you go to work" She whispered.

"Hmm" I muttered, kissing her lips. "I love to but I gotta go babe"

She sighed and pushed me away. "Yeah"

"Oh babe please, don't be like this" I begged. "We have nearly finished this album"

Kacey nodded. "Yeah, see you later"

I shook my head. "Right well I'll be home for 6pm tonight" Kissing her on the cheek and leaving.

I got to the studio where I saw Mitchie and Shane kissing and cuddling. "Oooo, someone come in with a better mood" Mitchie said.

I smiled. "No arguments this morning" I replied.

I walked into the studio and saw Caitlyn standing with her back to me so I wrapped my arms around her waist and whispered. "Thinking about me?"

Caitlyn grinned and turned to face. "Of course"

I smiled and kissed her lips. "Wanna go out for lunch again?"

Caitlyn nodded. "Yeah okay"

I smiled and kissed her quickly. Lunchtime had come round quickly; I and Caitlyn drove off out of the City again and back to Motel again where things repeat themselves again.

"FUCK NAATEE" Caitlyn screamed as I thrust in and out of her.

"I love you I love you I love you" I repeated myself.

Once we were done; we would go back to the studio and no one would know what happened. I expect Caitlyn told Mitchie but I haven't been told anything by Caitlyn but then I expect Mitchie wouldn't approve because I'm married with kids. It was becoming the end of another day at the studio and everyone had left apart from me and Caitlyn. We got passion in the studio room; we were making out again, I had my hands all over her and she had hers all over me.

"I better go" I said, looking at my watch.

Caitlyn nodded. "It is half 6"

"I'm half an hour late" I whispered, kissing her lips. "I wish I was spending the night with you"

Caitlyn smiled. "Me too baby"

"I'll see you tomorrow" I said, kissing her one last time.

I left and drove home. I saw my mother car here so I quickly got inside and greeted her.

"Hello mom" I said, kissing her on the cheek and then kissing Kacey.

I kissed Rubie on the forehead and William.

"Late again" My mom pointed out.

"I know just work stuff" I lied.

My mom nodded. "Yes I'm sure Caitlyn loving all your attention right now"

"Oh please mom" I begged. "Not you as well"

My mom shook her head. "Well I'm sorry Nathaniel but Shane and Jason always manage to get out on time but not you not since Caitlyn arrived back" My mom said.

I shook my head. "I don't need this"

"If I remember right, Caitlyn broke your heart and messed with your head at Camp for the 4 years you were together" My mom argued.

"No she never" I argued. "It was complicated and you know it was mom"

"Hmm, she was a messed up girl herself" My mom pointed out.

I shook my head. "Can we drop this conversation now?" I asked, seriously.

"Well I'm off" My mom answered. "Kacey, I will see you on Saturday"

My mom gave Kacey a hug and kiss on the cheek and then she gave her grandchildren a kiss and cuddle. I walked my mom out to her car.

"You know Nathaniel" My mom began to say as I sighed. "You want to be careful, Kacey is on the edge of leaving you and she in her right mind to take them kids with her"

"But nothing is going on mom" I lied.

"Don't lie to me Nathaniel" My mom said, firmly. "She might not know when your lying but I do and I'm no idiot"

I shook my head. "I'm not" I lied again.

My mom got into her car. "Shall I see you on Saturday or are you at the studio with precious Caitlyn?" My mom asked.

I sighed. "No you shall see me" I answered. "What's going on anyway?"

"Family BBQ and Mitchie is bring Caitlyn and Tess" My mom answered. "I love you my boy but you don't treat her right"

I nodded and kissed my mom on the cheek and went back inside; I helped Kacey get the kids bath and ready for bed and put them to bed … I and Kacey had gone to bed but we were starting to have a conversation and it soon turned nasty and heated.

"Why were you late home again?" Kacey asked, angrily.

"I've already told you" I answered back.

"Yeah well I don't believe you" Kacey argued, throwing her hairbrush on the tablet.

"Whatever" I muttered.

"Tasted like cherry lip gloss again" Kacey pointed out. "Always smelling of her"

I scoffed. "WELL I DO WORK WITH HER" I yelled.

"DON'T YOU DARE SHOUT, THE KIDS ARE ASLEEP" Kacey shouted back.

I shook my head, taking my watch off.

"No point having that watch" Kacey continued to argue.

"Oh yeah, why that?"

"YOU don't use it" Kacey burst out. "You spend more time with that slut than us"

"HEY" I shouted. "I WON'T HAVE YOU CALLING HER THAT"

Kacey laughed. "OH MY GOD" She yelled. "WHY DON'T YOU GO AND FUCK HER?"

I scoffed. "YEAH MIGHT JUST DO THAT"

Kacey then got up and tried to slap me but I grabbed her and pinned her down on the bed.

"GO ON THEN HIT ME" She yelled.

I got off her and got myself dressed again and left the room. Kacey soon followed me downstairs, shouting.

"OH ARE WE LEAVING?" Kacey shouted.

I scoffed, grabbing my phone and keys.

"YEAH THAT'S IT" Kacey shouted. "GO AND FUCK HER TONIGHT"

She went to slap me across the face but I pushed her to the floor. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME" I screamed.

"YOUR A FUCKING JERK" Kacey screamed, started letting tears down her face. "GO AND FUCK HER FOR ALL I CARE"

"YEAH I WILL" I shouted. "DON'T WORRY"

"I WISHED I HAD NEVER MARRIED YOU" Kacey screamed.

I laughed, opening the door but she got up quickly and grabbed me but I pushed off me.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING COME BACK" Kacey shouted, slamming the door.

I got into my car and drove off; I didn't know where I was going but I needed to get away from her. I drove to Shane and Mitchie place, I knocked on the door and Mitchie answered.

"Hi Nate" Mitchie said, happily.

I started to let the tears fall and Mitchie pulled me in and called Shane.

"Nate, man what happened?" Shane asked.

"My marriage is over" I answered, sadly.

"Oh man … Let's get a beer and talk" Shane said, going into the kitchen.

I went into the living room and saw Caitlyn and Tess here.

"Nate" Caitlyn said, getting up and hugging me. "What happened?"

I sat down and Shane got me a beer; I had drank the whole bottle and started to explain what happened, Shane and Mitchie weren't shocked but Tess and Caitlyn was.

"What the hell is her problem?" Tess asked. "She got everything"

"Well Tess, this isn't the first and it won't be the last" Shane answered. "They have been having problems for a while now and it started well before you came back Cait"

Caitlyn looked at me. "Did you hit her?"

I shook my head. "No I just pushed her"

Caitlyn hugged me.

"It's okay" Mitchie said. "You can stay here tonight"

Later that evening; I had a few more to drink, Tess had gone home, Shane and Mitchie had gone to bed and Caitlyn was still sat up with.

"Do you really think it's over?" Caitlyn asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Couldn't really give a shit anymore Caity" I answered, honestly. "She has pushed me too far"

Caitlyn nodded. "Are you sure about this?" Caitlyn questioned. "You have two kids together"

"I know" I said. "Can we talk about something else?"

Caitlyn nodded. Silent between us and I lean closer to Caitlyn and kissed her on the lips softly. It turned into a heated make out session, I had taken Caitlyn hands and took her upstairs and into the spare room … We quickly undressed and I lifted lay her on the bed and quickly thrust in and out of her, making her moan quietly.

The next morning; I woke up with my one of my arms around Caitlyn, she was still asleep so I pulled her closer to me and fell back to sleep for a bit longer. It was a Saturday so no work but it was BBQ at mom and dad house today. When I and Caitlyn did wake up; we quickly made love again … We both got dressed and went downstairs where we saw Mitchie and Shane.

"Morning" Shane and Mitchie said together.

We both smiled.

"Morning" I responded.

"Now what is going to happen today?" Shane asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I have no idea"

"Why don't you ring her?" Mitchie asked.

I sighed. "Because it will be argument and I don't know if I can deal with it" I answered, taking my coffee off Caitlyn.

After this conversation; we all went over to my parents house and I notice that Kacey was here already. We all went inside and the kids both ran up to me and I walked further in and saw Kacey. I had told the kids to go and play with the other children … I knew that I and Kacey needed to have this conversation.

"Mom" I said, quietly. She turned to look at me. "Can you watch the kids?"

She smiled and nodded. I took Kacey hand and went outside in the back garden where it was all quiet and private … We sat on the brick wall and we were both puzzled where to start the conversation.

"How are you?" Kacey asked.

I nodded. "I'm okay you?"

She nodded. "Where did you go?"

"Would you believe me if I told you?" I questioned, looking at her.

She sighed, letting tears fall down her face. "I'm sorry Nate"

I nodded. "Yeah me too"

"I'm just so scared of losing you" Kacey said, quietly.

"Tell me what your scared of?" I asked.

"I know Caitlyn was the love of your life" Kacey answered, letting more tears fall. "I know you still have feelings for her…"

"But I don't" I lied. "She is just an ex girlfriend who is working on the band album and I have told you a dozens of times that you have nothing to worry about"

Kacey nodded. "Is our marriage over?"

"It not really up to me but I don't want it to be" I lied.

Kacey sighed. "I love you Nate"

"I love you too" I said.

She stood up and put her arms around me then we looked each other in the eyes and passionately kissed each other. Then a few minutes later everyone else was starting to come out; I had told Kacey that I stayed with Shane and Mitchie, I didn't bother saying that Caitlyn was there as I knew she would be paranoid that something had happened.

Later on that evening; I and Caitlyn were sat outside, chatting.

"What's going on?" Caitlyn asked quietly.

I looked at Caitlyn. "We are going to give our marriage another go" I answered, taking her hands.

Caitlyn nodded. "Good"

"I still love you Caity" I whispered, bringing her closer to me.

She smiled, taking a quick look around and kissing my lips. "I love you Nate"

"NATE" Kacey called.

We quickly got away from each other and saw Kacey come out from the door and I looked at her.

"Are you ready to go?" Kacey asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you Monday Caity" I answered.

Caitlyn nodded and watched me leave. My heart was breaking as I didn't want to leave her alone here but I couldn't let it on that something was actually going on. We had said our goodbyes to everyone and I had thank Shane and Mitchie for taking me.

When we had returned home; I had gotten the kids ready for bed and put to bed … I had gone into mine and Kacey bedroom where Kacey was lying naked on the bed, I smiled and undressed myself and climbed on top of her, kissing her.

Monday had come around so quickly; Kacey was packing her stuff and the kids stuff up. She was going away for 2 weeks to her parents house as she does every year … I look forward to this trip because it involves no arguments for 2 weeks or fighting and Kacey always comes back with a clear head.

I had said my goodbyes and Kacey drove off … When it was coming to 6pm; I was taking Caitlyn home with me. We had ordered pizza in that night and watched films … Caitlyn had been looking around the house at the photos, she picked up this one photo of the gang at Camp Rock.

"Wow" Caitlyn let out, showing me the photo. "You have one photo up of us all at Camp"

I chuckled. "She doesn't like me having photos up like this" I said, wrapping my arms around Caitlyn.

Caitlyn smiled, putting the photo back down and turning around to face me. "Are you sure this is what you want?" Caitlyn asked, kissing my lips.

I nodded. "She isn't going to catch us Caity"

Caitlyn smiled and took my hand upstairs; we went into mine and Kacey bedroom … We both started kissing each other passionately on the lips, we started taking clothes off and I lifted her and lay her on the bed, I positioned myself and thrust in and out of her.

"Nateee" Caitlyn moaned as I went in and out of her.

Then all the sudden, the bedroom door open and I quickly got off Caitlyn and saw Kacey standing there.

I was shocked. "Kacey…" I began to say.

But she ran off before I could finish so I got out of the bed and put my clothes on and running down the stairs, doing my jeans up. Kacey was in the Kitchen, being sick.

"Kacey" I said, getting closer to her.

She slapped me across the face. "YOU SELFISH, CHEATING LITTLE MAN" She yelled at me.

"Okay I deserve that" I said.

"You see these" Kacey began to say, taking her rings off. "We are over and the marriage is over, I never wanna see you again, you lied to me and you made me look like an idiot"

"I'm sorry Kacey" I let out.

Kacey slapped me again and ran out of the house.

My marriage failed and it was over with these two years; Kacey had filed for a divorce, she told the media and the fans what had happened. I was headline news for 3 whole weeks for being a cheat and not to be trusted.

My family wasn't impress; Shane and Jason were embarrassed with my behaviour. But they all knew that the marriage was no good between me and Kacey and I knew deep down it was coming to an end.

2 years on and I'm now married to Caitlyn and we have a son Jake who is only a week old. I get William and Rubie every weekends, one week in the Christmas holidays and 3 weeks in the summer holidays but obviously my mom sees them more than I do.


End file.
